Scattered Roses
by kichijouji
Summary: Just before chunin exams...Naruto wears a mask and now wants to removed it so he can gain a true precious person. Yaoi..Shika/naruto....naruto will be smarter and will have bloodline!
1. Precious People

Title: Scattered Roses

By: Kichijouji

Fandom: Naruto with some Bleach crossover

Warnings: Will contain yaoi in later chapters

AN: This is my first story so please be kind….I don't mind flames as long as you tell me what I did wrong in order to fix those mistakes. There might be a lot of stories out there with the same idea in the beginning but don't worry by chapter 3 or 4 it will be totally different!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Naruto or Bleach!

Ch1: Precious People

(Naruto's POV)

"_Do you have someone who is precious to you?"_

Those were the words spoken to me by Haku that time in the forest. The whole time it took us to get back to the village I couldn't get that one question out of my head. In fact I've been thinking so much about it that my team wouldn't stop giving me weird looks. I guess it's understandable since I haven't talked at all and the Naruto they know would be turning blue by now from lack of oxygen due to talking too much. But that's just it, that's the Naruto THEY know not the real one.

So can I really say that I have precious people if they don't know the real me? Sure I have people like Iruka-sensei and old man Hokage who are like a father and a grandfather to me but even they don't know the real me.

As I start to see the village gates in front of me I make a vow to start to let my mask slip a little bit. I don't have to take it off all at once instead let people see the real me a little at a time. The only reason I started this whole 'mask' thing was to protect myself. If anyone were to see the 'demon brat' actually getting stronger they would become scared as well as stupid. They would want to kill the 'threat' before it becomes too great.

Now that I'm strong enough to protect myself I don't need the security of my mask. It's only going to slow me down in the way of progress and this way I can find myself a true precious person.

We're inside the village now and Kakashi-sensei turns to speak to us, "Alright guys, since this C-rank turn A-rank mission took a lot out of us, I'll go alone to deliver the report to the Hokage while you guys go get some rest. Just remember to meet me at the bridge tomorrow at 8am!" And with an upside down eye smile he 'poofed' away.

I roll my eyes as I walk home. Kakashi-sensei probably went off some where to read his book instead of delivering his report and won't be at the bridge till 11. He has been our sensei for 6 months now; you would think he would know that we can read in between his words by now. Oh well might as well go home and make something to eat. All this walking and thinking is making me hungry!

_To be Continued…._

AN: so there you have the first chapter! I know it's not much but the next chapter should be longer!


	2. Exam! Huh?

Title: Scattered Roses

By: Kickijouji

Fandom: Naruto with some Bleach

Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters

Disclaimer: Have no ownership over any of the characters!

AN: Ok another chapter….this one is longer then the first!

CH 2: Exam! Huh?

"Arg! Where is Kakashi-sensei?!" I roll my eyes at Sakura's outburst as I continue to look over the bridge out towards the river. Unfortunately for me Sakura caught me eye action.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?!"

Great now she's mad at me instead. I raise my hand to scratch the back of my head as a nervous action and looked at her sheepishly.

"Nothing Sakura-chan," man I can't stand calling her that. I don't have anything against her looks like most people but I can't stand her attitude! "Ano, I was just thinking that we should really be use to him being late everyday."

Before she could screech at me even more Kakashi-sensei appears in a cloud of smoke in front of us. "Sorry about being late guys but I saw a fish drowning and had to help it."

I look at him like he was stupid. "Kakashi-sensei you really should stick with being lost on the road of life. At least that one was more believable."

"Yes well, let just continue on to our mission for today. The river needs a good cleaning from garbage and you guys are the lucky ones to be able to do it. So shall we get going?"

I sigh the first of many that are sure to come with this mission. I can hear Sakura behind me asking Sasuke yet again for another date as we move to go complete our task. I sigh again, yes definitely many.

I walk home later that evening soaking wet due to Sakura scaring me half to death with her screeching. Apparently something brushed against her leg while we were in the water and so she decided that it was a good time to scream. She is supposed to be a ninja and yet a fish brushing against her scares her. I really do fear for Konoha's safety if it were to ever be put in her hands.

Anyway due to her scaring me I fell into the water soaking myself wet which also cause Sasuke to smirk at me like the bastard he is. I really should question the old man Hokage why he put me on this team.

I continued to walk in the direction of my home when I noticed someone following me. When I turned around my left eye started to twitch at the sight that was before me.

"Konohamaru, for the last time stones are not perfectly square like that." I bring my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose as the box explodes and three figures emerge. I think I feel a headache coming on.

"I knew nothing…cough, cough… would get pass you boss!" one of the figures says while still coughing from the smoke. I sigh for what felt like the millionth time today.

"What are you doing following me around Konohamaru?"

"You said that you would play ninja with us today once you were finished with your mission." Damn, I did say that didn't I. Well I'm not one to break promises. "Ok, I'll play with you but only for a little bit."

As Konohamaru and his other two friends jump around in their excitement I can't help but smile at their antics. "I'll give you guys to the count of five before I go looking for you. This will be a test of your stealth, ok?"

They nod their heads before running off around the corner. Shaking my head while smiling after them I start to count. 1…2…3… "Hey watch where you are going brat!" Well so much for that.

I turn the same corner as the others did only to see Konohamaru being held up by some cat looking kind of guy. Another blond haired girl was behind him looking bored and that she could care less about what was going on. From what I can tell by their headbands they were from Suna.

"Hey! You might want to put him down now." I told him that but of course I didn't think he would listen to what I said.

"Oh, and what pray tell do you think you can do about it?" He smirks at me confidently. I hate being right sometimes. It just makes things difficult for me.

"This" he turns around only to see a clone of me holding a kunai to his throat. "Besides I don't think your teammate in that tree over there is too happy if that killer intent is anything to go by." With that being said Konohamaru was dropped to the ground where he then ran away with his friends.

The red head drops in front of us in a swirl of sand a second later and I dispel my clone. He turns to talk to me, "what is your name?" His voice is creepy in the dead tone sort of way. "The names Naruto, how about you? And why is there three Suna ninja in the village of Konoha?"

"I'm Gaara of the sand and we're here to participate in the up coming chunin exams" The three turn to walk away but not without a few last words before leaving. "I hope to see you again in the exam so that I may battle against you." And with that they were gone.

I turned back towards the tree, "ok Sasuke you can come out now." He jumped down in front of me. "Dope, how did you make that clone without hand signs and how did you know I was there?" Opps, I know I said I would let my 'mask' slip but not this much.

Time for a little tactics, "oh, well you see I made a clone before turning the corner when I heard Konohamaru scream for help and just had it hide till I needed it. As for finding you, I saw you in the corner of my eye while I was talking to Gaara." He still looks suspicious but not as much as before.

"Anyway, I think we should find Kakashi-sensei and ask about this chunin exam." That made the look that he was giving me go away completely. He left, no doubt gone to look for our sensei and I started my way home yet again to put on some dry cloths like I originally intended to do.

_To Be Continued…. _

AN: So there you have the second chapter. Please review so that I may know what you think of it. I don't mind flames as long as you tell me what I did wrong so that I may fix it for next time.


	3. Secreats Revealed!

Title: Scattered Roses

By: Kichijouji

Fandom: Naruto with some Bleach 

Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters!

Disclaimer: No ownership here!

AN: There is also a lot of POV changing in this chapter so hopefully you don't get too confused. I would also like to thank those who did review. The reviews get me motivated since I have little confidence in my writing ability. So Thank You!

Ch 3: Finally the Start of the Exams!

(Normal POV)

"Ok, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is I've entered you three up for the chunin exams and the bad news is it starts tomorrow. So you only have till then to decide whether or not you're going to enter." And with that being said Kakashi-sensei gave his three students the registration sheets before disappearing. Not even giving them a chance to ask questions.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Naruto asked while turning to face the other two. "That's a stupid question dope. Obviously I'm going to be there. You on the other hand might want to think this through since you can't run away in the middle of it."

"Yeah Naruto, Sasuke and I can make it through this no problem but you don't have a chance because you need an actual brain."

(Naruto's POV Later on)

Those bastards, what would they know about me? I could probably do better in this exam then they could twice over. Besides even though Sakura talked big I could still see the doubt in her eyes. Her confidence wasn't there and she was only saying those words to impress Sasuke, who on the other hand was a little too confident. That could cause problems for us in this exam.

I just hope everything turns out well and not go down hill. For some reason, ever since I met Gaara I had this funny feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen and I won't like what it is. I always trust my gut because it is always right but this time I hope it is wrong.

(Normal POV)

The following day team seven could be seen walking into the building where the first part of the exam would be held. As they made it to the second floor they could hear a commotion happening.

"Please let us enter that room. We wish to take part in these exams." A girl with hair tied in two buns pleaded the two people standing guard at the door. "We are only doing you guys a favour by not letting you through. You don't know how hard these exams really are so we're trying to help you by stopping you now." One of the guys blocking the door advised.

"Who are you to decide what we can or can't do? Besides this is only the second floor and I want the third." After Sasuke said this there was immediate muttering going around the room by other contestants. 

Naruto just smacked his forehead with his palm of his hand for the stupidity that his teammate just showed while muttering something about idiotic bastards who liked to show off.

(Naruto's POV)

I can't believe he just did that. If he just kept his big mouth shut and kept walking then all of the weaklings would be eliminated! For someone that was made the rookie of the year he's pretty stupid. 

Of course when we were in the academy I wasn't really trying and I know for a fact Shikamaru is smarter but just too lazy to try his best. Maybe Shino as well but I don't know much about him though.

I was so busy in thought that I didn't notice that we were on the third floor where we were to wait for the proctor to appear. Kakashi-sensei met with us outside the door before we could enter the room.

I guess it was a good thing that I didn't listen to Sasuke or Sakura and decided to show up. We wouldn't have been able to enter the room other wise. I don't listen to half of what those two say anyways so it doesn't really matter.

(Normal POV)

No sooner then a second after team seven entered the room was there a load cry of "SASUKE-KUN" and a blond blur heading their way. "Ino-pig get off my Sasuke-kun!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss forehead girl. I see that your forehead is as big and as shinny as before. It hasn't shrunk an inch since we last met." Inu said with a sneer.

Before this little cat fight could turn into a bigger argument, the rest of the rookie teams from Konoha came over. "Ha-Ha, looks like you guys came too, which is great for me because that just means there are more easy people to beat!" said an over confident Kiba.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he made his way towards Naruto in a sloth like manner. Smiling, Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "Everything to you is troublesome Shika, so this shouldn't be any different." Smiling in return Shikamaru replied, "No not everything just some things like load, boisterous, dog boys."

"Hey you guys might want to keep your voices down. This isn't some field trip you know. Look around you." Some gray haired boy piped up.

(Naruto's POV)

Looking towards the boy before us, I can already tell he's not trustworthy. My instincts were just screaming DANGER! Catching Shikamaru's eyes with my own, I could tell he felt the same. 

Most people didn't know this but Shikamaru and I use to hang out a fair bit during the academy days. In fact I would say that Shikamaru is the only one who would know about my 'mask'. Unfortunately though, we drift apart after we graduated. To busy doing missions and training we didn't get another chance to meet up.

He's so smart that I wouldn't put it pass him to see my mask. I kinda miss those get togethers we use to have. Maybe after the exam is over we can hang out again.

(Normal POV)

BANG! "Alright no fighting you maggots, I'm your first proctor for the written part of the chunin exam. Hand in your registration forms to the chunin on my left, enter this room and sit down to wait for further instructions."

(AN: I am not going to write out the written and forest of death part. It happened just like the anime so there is no point. Also the next part might seem a little rushed but that's only because I want to get to Naruto's fight and I know you do to.) 

(3 days later at the preliminary)

"Before I can continue on with this exam, I would like to know if anyone wishes to drop out. This is your last chance."

Kabuto raised his hand, "I wish to quit. If I were to continue on I wouldn't be able to win since the 2nd part of the exam took too much out of me." Naruto watched kabuto's back as he left with suspicious eyes.

"Is there anyone else who would wish to quit?" Another person from wind country also quit with the same reasons. 

"Ok for the rest of you the next part of the exam will begin. If you would please look at the screen above me, we will see who will battle who." Everyone looked up to see that Sasuke was going to battle a guy named Akado first.

(Naruto's POV)

I made my way up to the stands with everyone else while thinking about what happened in the forest of death. That stupid snake bastard almost made us fail by burning our scroll but luckily we got both scrolls. He also managed to put some type of curse seal on Sasuke. 

I know I'm not suppose to know anything about it since Sasuke told Sakura not to tell me but he shouldn't of told her while I was 'asleep' right there. I'm not stupid and I know what that mark means.

Looking down at Sasuke's match, I can't help but feel pissed off at him for stealing bushy-brow's move. Sasuke didn't work hard in order to gain that move. All he did was copy it with his sharingan.

As lee looked down in anger, I turned to talk to him. "Don't worry Lee; Sasuke can't do that move too many times due to not training to earn it. You Lee on the other hand worked hard to train your body so it comes naturally to you." 

Lee looked at me with a grateful smile, "you're right Naruto-kun. Thank you for helping me feel better." Looking a lot happier he did his little good guy pose.

I went back to the match only to see that Sasuke had won and was now being escorted out by Kakashi-sensei. No doubt it was in order to seal off the curse.

The next match was Shino V.S. Zaku with Shino winning. Blowing up Zaku's arms was a gruesome way of doing it but at least he won his match. 

The three following matches weren't very special. Kankuro won using his puppet, Tamari won using her fan, but Sakura's and Ino's match was a tie. If Sakura worried more about her skills and less about her looks then she would have won her match.

It's Shikamaru's turn to have his match. This should be interesting. "Go Shika. You better win because it would be troublesome to lose to a girl!" I yelled to him. He glances at me muttering something about troublesome blondes. I just laugh at him.

Of course he won his match. I had no doubt that he wouldn't but if any of the looks he's from the others were to go by then they did. Even his teammate Inu was surprised, not Choji though. He knows Shikamaru too well.

Kiba was up next and he had to battle a guy named Yue. He did very well till he got caught in a genjutsu in the end. You would think he would know how to defeat those since his sensei is an expert at them.

Neji's and Hinata's match did nothing but make me mad at Neji. Definitely when he told me it was my destiny to be a looser after I tried to support Hinata. I will show him who the looser is later on but for now all I can do is glare at him.

Lee got pretty badly injured in his match with Gaara. Hopefully he recovers from it. He's a good shinobi and it would be a shame to loose him. Now is not the time to think about it though. The last match is to begin which means it's my turn!

(Normal POV)

Naruto jumped down from the stands and faced his opponent, some guy named Fuji. 'There is something off about him' Naruto thought. 'Ah now I know. He is wearing a genjutsu!'

"Hey if I am to battle against you then remove your genjutsu!" as Naruto said this everyone else looked at him in confusion. "Fine, I will take off mine if you take off yours."

Naruto cursed under his breath for even saying anything but agreed anyway. 'I didn't want to remove my mask all at once this quickly, but it's only fair since I did ask him to remove his first.' Naruto thought.

Both of the genins bit their thumbs, drew a blood design on their hands and said the word release while making the ram seal. When the smoke cleared from around them you could see two totally different people. 

"Renji, you bastard! You changed your name and your appearance so I didn't recognize you!" The blond yelled at the other guy.

'Fuji' or Renji as Naruto now called him was a tall guy wearing a black and white kimono and a black hakama. He had long red hair tied up and a black tattoo design on his face. Strapped on his left hand side was a katana.

"Sorry about that Naruto but I wanted to surprise you. I also wanted a rematch from the one we had two years ago but I didn't think it would be so soon. Besides I wasn't the only one with a genjutsu placed over me now was I? You look totally different this way." And he was right Naruto did look different.

Naruto now wore black kimono type clothing with no sleeve and no backing as well as loose black pants underneath with red stitching. The kimono had a complicated red vine design on the bottom of it. He now had long waist length blond hair tied up in a high pony tail and if you looked closely you could see silver streaks in it.

Since the kimono had no backing you could clearly see the wings he had tattooed on the entire surface of his back. Also strapped to his back with red bindings was a black katana with red vines etched in the blades surface. He wore no shoes as well as no wrappings on his feet. Instead he preferred to go barefoot. 

"I guess I have no right to yell at you then and if this is a rematch, we should only use our zanpakuto's and the techniques that go with them. Just to be fair of course." Naruto suggested.

About two years ago Renji and Naruto had met in the woods. Naruto had been training with his newly required zanpakuto at the time, when Renji came along and challenged him to a match. 

Naruto won at the time but the two left those woods as friends. They promised each other to have another match after they have became stronger.

(Up in the Stands)

Sakura turned to Kakashi-sensei, "sensei did you know that Naruto wore a genjutsu?" she asked in a flabbergasted voice. "No I didn't" Kakashi looked just as surprised as everyone else. Well everyone except Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru did you know about Naruto? You don't look all that surprised." his blond teammate asked. "I had a guess about it. I just didn't know just how much he hid from us." 

Everyone turned back to look at Naruto down below with the same amazed looks on their faces. The proctor raised his arm then brought it back down while saying begin in order to start the match.

_To Be Continued……._

AN: I hope it was long enough for you guys…actually this was two chapters put together but I wanted to make it longer for you. The next chapter is going to take a little more time to update since I want to make a good fighting scene and I also have to work everyday this week.

I would also like to take this time to thank Alzilur for helping me in everything and encouraging me to write...she is a great author in Inuyasha stories so if you can check out her stories!

Please review to tell me what you think!


	4. Battle Between Zanpakuto's

Title: Scattered Roses

By: Kichijouji

Fandom: Naruto with some bleach

Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm poor!

AN: I try to make my chapters as long as possible! The last chapter took up 20 pages of my notebook! Anyway to those who reviewed, I thank you. To those who didn't please do so. I also would like to thank Alzilur again for all the help!

CH 4: Fight Between Zanpakuto's!

(Normal POV)

Not even a second after the proctor saying begin, Renji and Naruto jumped as far from each other as they could while bringing their zanpakuto's out in front of them at the same time. Neither of them moved for what seemed like forever but then Renji looked like he twitched a little and they both disappeared. 

With a clang of metal hitting metal both opponents met in the middle of the arena. "You seem to have gotten faster Naruto." Renji said while raising his zanpakuto only to bring it down again. 

Stopping the downwards thrust with his own zanpakuto, Naruto replied. "Of course I'm faster. It wouldn't be much of a challenge if I didn't grow any stronger since the last time we met."

Pulling apart from each other they decided not to waste time and to bring things up a notch. Renji was the first to do something. He brought up his left hand putting it on the hilt of his zanpakuto and slid it down to the tip while saying, "Howl, Zabimaru!" Instead of staying smooth his blade had spikes and also grew in length.

"I see that you found out the name of your zanpakuto but you are not the only one, I too have figured out its name. Scatter, Akahana." Naruto's blade turned into what seemed to be hundreds of glowing red rose petals, when in fact they were hundreds of small razor blades.

Renji went to attack. Raising his hand with his newly changed zanpakuto he brought it down. The blade should have gone straight down to the concrete floor but instead it stretched out like a whip and went towards Naruto. Naruto didn't seem too concerned with this attack and just stood there waiting for it to arrive.

(Up in Stands)

"Kakashi-sensei, how is Naruto going to beat this Renji guy with rose petals? What good are they?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Instead of answering her Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know how to answer questions concerning Naruto anymore.

Shikamaru was the one to answer her question. "They're not ordinary petals; if you look closely you can see they are small blades that just look like they are." As soon as he finished explaining this, there was a clash from down below. The genin looked back towards the battle to see what was happening.

(Back to fight)

Just as it seemed that Renji would hit Naruto, the 'rose petals' raised up in front of him blocking the attack. It looked like another version of Gaara and his sand but instead of sand protecting him the rose petals were.

Renji tried hitting two more times with the same results before he brought his zanpakuto back towards himself. He did all of this without moving from his spot.

"So you can only attack three times before it comes back. This should make things easier for me." Naruto said with an all knowing voice. He knew that a person's zanpakuto could only attack a certain number of times before it had to go back for a 'rest period'. That would be when you would attack them. The only problem is that you have to find out what that number is.

Renji cursed, "How did you figure that out so soon. It could have been just a fluke!" He yelled across to the blond. "Well actually that was a guess but thanks for confirming it." Naruto laughed.

Renji cursed his stupidity, "Just because you figured this out doesn't mean I'm going to give you any chances. In fact I think it's time for me to go up another level." He brought his zanpakuto in front of him. It started to glow a bright red and then Renji yelled out the word "BANKAI!" 

It seemed as though a tornado of smoke surrounded Renji and when it cleared his zanpakuto changed into a giant skeletal snake. Renji's left shoulder and right arm which held his blade was covered in baboon fur. "Hihio, Zabimaru" Renji said as he stood there.

"Well, well, when did you reach bankai?" Naruto asked with an impressed face. "Now's not the time to be asking this question, what you should be worried about is how are you going to beat this?" Renji smirked in confidence.

He lifted up his arm and brought down the snake like a whip. Naruto disappeared from the line of attack and reappeared a few steps away from it. Renji tried again but this time instead of dodging, Naruto called the rose petals back into his zanpakuto so it was in its blade form once again.

Bring it up front Naruto blocked the snake's fangs and said "scatter, Akahana" which caused it to break once again but this time the petals swirled around the snake's bone structure and broke it into pieces. 

Naruto thought this would be the end of it but the broken pieces just reattached themselves. "Unfortunately for you my sword's joints are connected by charka that I manipulate. I released the charka before your attack hit it which made it collapse to the ground. It's like a puppet; your blades won't be able to cut through them." Renji bragged.

Instead of looking worried Naruto just called his rose petals once again into it sword form and held it upside down in front of him so the tip was pointing down. "I wouldn't be rejoicing just yet Renji. You aren't the only one to reach bankai."

With that being said, Naruto dropped his blade only for it to be absorbed by the ground and called out "BANKAI!" Not even five seconds afterwards twenty large blades emerged form within the ground on either side of them. 

"Kageyosh, Akahana." Naruto said and all the people in the arena looked at the huge swords in amazement. Renji himself looked slightly scared.

"Scatter" with Naruto's command all of the blades broke into millions of red rose petals and attacked Renji all at once. He didn't even get a chance to raise his own weapon in defense. Renji stood there stunned for a moment untill tons of cuts appeared all over his body and blood splattered everywhere. Renji fell to the ground unconscious.

The match was over Naruto had won.

Both opponents zanpakuto's returned to normal and Naruto walked towards Renji.

"It was a good fight my friend but once again I have won. May we grow even stronger for the next time we are to meet." After saying that Naruto bent beside Renji while making hand sign to bring forth healing charka and started to heal Renji's injuries before the medic came and took him away.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before they all started to murmur to each other. Some people looked scared at what they just witnessed while others looked excited about fighting a good opponent. 

Coughing into his hand the proctor brought the attention of everyone back to himself. "Would the winners of today's matches please line up before me." They did so. "Good, now for those of you who won you will have one month training period in which you will ready yourself for your next match. I would also like for each of you to pick a number from this box."

Ibiki brought around a box in which each person put their hands in and brought out a number. "Those numbers will show you who you will be battling. We've already seen what you can do to unknown opponents and now we want to see what you can do to opponents you know the skills of as well as them knowing yours. That is why you are giving one month to train so that you can come up with something new to use against them."

After the proctor explained this it was the Hokage's turn to come forth to talk. He explained the whole purpose of the exam and then he wished all the genin luck in their upcoming battles.

(Naruto's POV)

I'm still surprised that I met Renji again so soon. I thought it would be another few years before we had our rematch. Not that I'm complaining or anything because I am glad to see him. I'm just surprised.

Old man Hokage just finished talking and dismissed us to leave. I think I'll go see how Renji is doing; I hope I didn't hurt him too much. 

As I walked down the hall that led to the infirmary, I could hear my name being called from behind me. I turned around only to see Shikamaru walking towards me. He didn't run because that would be too troublesome for him.

Finally catching up to me he speaks. "I must say Naruto, this look is much better." He looks at me up and down. I couldn't help but blush and I guess he notices because he smirks at me. Unlike when Sasuke smirks and pisses me off his just cause me to blush more. I can't believe Shika just flirted with me! 

Instead of making a comment back like I usually do I just started walking again. This time I had Shikamaru by my side.

"Going to go see how that Renji guy is doing are you?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, I'm kinda worried that I might have gone a little over board. How about you, going to go see Choji?" Shikamaru nods his head. "Yeah but he should be fine, probably just a little dizzy. So what are you going to do during the month? Are you going to ask Kakashi-sensei to train you?"

At the last question Shikamaru looked worried. He probably knew Kakashi would deny me training. It made my heart skip a beat to know that someone is actually worried about me but I ignored it for now and answered Shikamaru's question. 

"Nah, I'm not going to ask him because he's probably going to train Sasuke. I don't know who I'm going to ask yet. I'll just train by myself untill I can find someone." I say with a shrug. "Are you going to be training with Asuma?" I ask.

"Yeah but it's going to be a pain. He's already told me all of the stuff he's going to train me in. It all sounds so troublesome that I kinda wished I'd quit earlier." He sighs and I laugh at his response, it was so Shikamaru.

We walked into the infirmary and I look around. All of the people with serious injuries were taken to the hospital while the minor ones were taken here to just rest a bit. Sasuke was a special case so he was taken to the hospital after the sealing.

I see Renji in the corner bed looking out the window. Turning towards Shikamaru, I speak to him. "I wish you luck with your training. Hopefully we get a chance to see each other before the next part of the exam." He nods with a smirk. "Oh I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot more of each other." 

I couldn't stop the blush from coming even if I tried. That feeling in my chest came back but I don't know what it means. I couldn't be falling for Shikamaru could I? He's like the only friend that I have that understands me and I don't want to ruin that. I will think more on this later.

In the background I could hear Choji complain that he was hungry. I shake my head with a smile as I make my way to Renji. When isn't Choji hungry?

"You better not be pouting because I beat you again." I say jokingly. He turns to me sharply. "Hey! I do not pout besides I was just thinking about your last attack. You really did a number on me you know." I wince at that. "Yeah sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." I say with a guilty expression.

Renji just waves it off. "Don't worry about it; I was just joking besides whatever healing jutsu you did helped me out a lot. The nurses didn't even have to do much." I sigh with relief. I haven't used that jutsu before because it was one of the jutsus I got from the forbidden scroll. Against what most believe, I did learn more then one jutsu from that scroll.

"That's good to hear. So are you aloud to leave then." I ask with hope. He nods his head and gets out of bed. "Yeah but I can't hang out since I have to go meet with my team. Sorry." I just smile understandingly.

Before we parted ways once again we agreed to meet up again before he had to go back to his village.

As I made my way home that night I noticed I was getting weird looks from the people around me. I was confused because they aren't the normal looks I usually get. That's when I noticed I didn't put my genjutsu back on. Oh well it's too late now and this way I can save my charka for other more important things.

Now I just have to think of what I'm going to do to train myself for the upcoming exam. My opponent is Neji so it's not going to be easy but I will kick his ass for what he said to me before and for what he did to Hinata. I just got to figure out how.

_To BE Continued……_

AN: Yay another one done. This was longer I know it because it was 8 pages on the computer! PLEASE REVIEW…I know you guys like my story since you added it to your favorites but you don't review.

Oh and Naruto's zanpakuto's abilities is just like Byakuya's except with roses. Yeah I know I'm not very creative to come up with one on my own. --'


	5. Perverts and Curry!

Title: Scattered Roses

By: Kichijouji

Fandom: Naruto with some bleach

Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters

Disclaimer: Once again there is no ownership! Sad really.

AN: Thanks to all of the reviews I loved reading them! Hopefully you like this chapter as much as the others!

Ch 5: Perverts and Curry!

The day after the third exam, Naruto could be seen walking through the village towards the hot springs. It was about mid afternoon and he was rested enough to start his month long training. Although he had no one around to help him with his training he wasn't going to sit around and wait. If nobody was going to help him then he would train himself.

(Naruto's POV)

Ok let's see, what area do I need to improve myself in? I know I have bad chakra control due to, too much chakra inside me. The more chakra one has the harder it is to control. So that is where I will begin.

I already learned the leaf hovering exercise which I learned in the academy from Iruka-sensei and I also learned the tree walking exercise from Kakashi-sensei. If I remember correctly then water walking is the next one up. Kakashi-sensei performed it while we were in the land of Waves in that A-rank mission. I asked him about it and he said all chuunin learn to do it as part of their chakra exercises.

Now that I know what I'm going to do I just have to find a good place to train as well as figure out how to actually walk on water. I'm already on my way to the hot springs so I might as well use that as the training place. Besides no one uses the outdoors springs anymore since they built those new private ones.

As I made my way to the springs I noticed I was still getting the same looks that I was getting last night. It's not necessarily a bad thing; I'm just not use to these types of looks.

I decided to wear my hair in a braid today to keep it out of the way. I'm not saying it can't be useful at times; I just need it out of my way. Against what most people believe, long hair can be useful in battles as long as you know the right jutsus. Which I haven't exactly gotten around to learning yet. Note to self go to library someday soon!

I'm wearing similar clothing as I did yesterday except the pattern on the bottom is of roses instead of vines. If nobody noticed by now, I have a thing for roses. They are beautiful but also can be deadly if used properly.

Again today I am wearing nothing on my feet. I prefer it that way because I hate the feeling of them being bound. If I do decide to wear anything on them then I only wear zori sandals.

Arriving to the hot springs I stand there looking out towards the water thinking on how to start. It should work in theory like the tree walking. If I just concentrate my chakra towards my feet it should work. So doing just that, I made the ram sign with my hands, concentrated chakra to my feet, walked towards the water to put my foot on the surface and…….fell right into the boiling hot water like a rock.

Reemerging I climbed back out of the water. Ok so that didn't go as well as I hoped it would. What did I do wrong? Then it hits me and I feel so stupid for not realizing it before. I was using the tree walking exercise as an example when I shouldn't have. It's different then tree walking because I'm not suppose to stick to the water but instead create a platform for me to stand on.

I went to stand on the water once again but this time I made a platform of sorts to help balance myself. It worked for a total of two minutes before I fell into the water for the second time.

"Giggles"

Climbing out of the water again, I couldn't help but wish that I had a sensei to help me out. If I did it would make things a lot easier on me.

"Giggles, ha-ha"

And who the hell was laughing like a crazed school girl with a crush! It's getting overly annoying and isn't helping me with my concentration any.

Turning around I spot a man in his mid forties with long spiky white hair spying on the women's bath while writing in his notebook, giggling all the way. Great a pervert.

(Normal POV)

Naruto walked towards the perverted old man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yo, ero, your kinda disturbing me from my training so could you please move yourself else where?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

Without turning around the man replied. "I don't think so. I'm getting good research material right now so find yourself another spot to play kid." THAT got Naruto mad. Nobody and I mean NOBODY called him a kid. Grinding his teeth together in anger Naruto spoke. "Listen if you don't move to another spot then I will have no choice be to forcefully move you. Oh and don't call me kid unless you like the feel of pain."

After hearing this, the man finally turned to face Naruto. "You want to make me move by force? HA! Do you even know who you are talking to? I'm one of the legendary sannin, the great and almighty frog hermit Jiraiya!" While saying this he did a one foot hop dance. "And I can call you kid if I want because that is what you are a K-I-D."

If there was ever a time that Naruto wished he had his zanpakuto it would be now. Unfortunately (or fortunately for Jiraiya) he decided not to bring it along with him to training on this day. He made a mental note to take it everywhere for now on because you never know when you might need it.

Instead Naruto reached into his pouch located on his right hip and brought out a seed. Putting a little chakra into the seed it turned into a rose, and then adding just a bit more the rose turned into a whip. Thorns and all.

Whipping the rose whip towards the ground Naruto looked at the ero-sannin. "Now if you know what's good for you, you will apologize to me and then leave this area you PERVERT!" Right after screaming that last word Naruto regretted it. For not even five seconds afterwards you could hear cursing and yelling coming from the women in the springs.

A stampede of footsteps could be heard making their way in the direction of Naruto and Jiraiya. Looking towards each other the two men made a truce and ran the hell out of there. Nothing was scarier then an angry woman unless it was ten angry women with sharp pointy objects.

(1 Hour Later)

After one hour of running from hell hounds also know as angry mob of women, Naruto and Jiraiya could be seen panting out of breath in a clearing near a river.

"That was all your fault kid. You should know better then to scream that word out around a lot of women." Jiraiya said after gaining his breath back. Naruto replied while still gasping for his own. "Well sorry…pant, pant…how was I suppose to know…pant…all I wanted was to train for the chuunin exams. Is that so much to ask?"

Jiraiya looked towards Naruto questionably. "You're in the chuunin exams? What's your name kid?" Still looking annoyed at the kid comment Naruto answered. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and yeah I'm in the exam. I was trying to learn to walk on water using chakra by myself since I have nobody to show me but then you came along and ruined everything."

Jiraiya looked surprised at first with the name but then looked calm again. "How about I train you this month since I have nothing else better to do. I can't do research now since they will probably be staking out the place for perverts, no thanks to you."

Naruto looked suspicious at first but then nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't going to be picky. He might as well take what he can get.

"You said you were learning water walking but haven't done it yet right?" Naruto nodded. "Ok I'll try and explain it to you then you can try to do it on that river over there." Another nod. "When you concentrate your chakra imagine in your mind what it's like to walk on land and just apply the same thing with water. You also have to keep adjusting your chakra once you're on the water because of the waves. Now go try it again with that in mind." Jiraiya commanded.

Walking to the water's edge Naruto concentrated on what the toad hermit told him and stepped out onto the water. He stood there for five minutes before feeling confident enough to walk around and even do some jumps. Naruto smiled to himself. 'Yes I finally did it. Didn't take as long as I thought it would to learn it.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok kid if you're done playing around then get back over here so that we can talk." Jiraiya waved Naruto over. After both sat down on a log Jiraiya began to speak. "Kid, have you ever felt like you had two types of chakra in you?"

Naruto looked towards Jiraiya seriously. "If you are talking about the Kyuubi then I already know about him so don't beat around the bush about it. Before you ask, I will never use the fox's chakra willingly so I don't want you talking about it anymore. That chakra may be powerful but it's also evil and I don't even want to think about what would happen to me later down the road if I use it."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding. "I guess I can't teach you the jutsu that I was going to then because you won't have enough chakra on your own at this moment in time." He muttered. Naruto glanced at him questionably. "What jutsu would that be?"

"Oh I was going to get you to sign the toad summoning contract but you don't have enough chakra to summon the head boss." Naruto laughed at that. "Find another jutsu then because I've already signed a summoning contract so I don't need the toads one."

Jiraiya looked surprised. "Which summoning and where did you get it?" He asked curiously. Naruto shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Anyway are you going to teach me a new jutsu or not?" He asked annoyed. "Yeah, yeah I'll teach you two really good ones but not today; it's already too late. Meet me here at eight am tomorrow and we will start your training. By then I should also have the things I need to help train you." With that being said the toad hermit left.

Naruto looked towards the sky and could tell it was around six. There was plenty of time to train some more but his stomach had other plans and wanted food now. He had to go grocery shopping anyway so getting off the log, Naruto started to walk in the direction of the market in the village while thinking about tomorrow.

(Naruto's POV)

Man I hope Ero-sannin teaches me a good jutsu that I can use against Neji in my fight. Neji already knows what my zanpakuto can do, well half of it, so he probably found a way to counter it. I may not like the guy but even I have to admit he is a genius.

I start to leave the market place carrying my bag of groceries with me but then I caught a glimpse of a familiar pineapple head. "Hey, Shikamaru!" I called out. He turned around to look at me and I could tell he was tired.

Walking up to him I begin to speak. "Man Shikamaru you look tired. Training with Asuma is that bad huh?" He shrugged. "It was everything I had expected, troublesome." He smirks and I just laugh.

Then I got a great idea. "Hey Shikamaru since your so tired why don't you come to my place for dinner? I'm only making curry so it isn't anything special but at least it's something." I got butterflies in my stomach after I asked, for some reason I'm nervous he'll say no.

He nods his head yes and smiles at me. "That would be great Naruto and this way I get to spend more time with you." He winks at me and my heart jumps in my chest as a blush makes its way onto my face. "Um, great my home is this way and it's not too far."

I started walking the way I indicated with Shikamaru not close behind me. Five minutes later we're at my apartment door. My hands were full with the groceries so I asked Shikamaru to hold them for me so I could unlock the door. Walking inside I take back the groceries only to put them on the kitchen counter soon after.

My apartment wasn't that big but it was good enough for me. To the left was the kitchen with an island and three bar stools where people could sit to eat. In front of the door was a low square table with sitting pillows to sit on. Beyond the table were two doors. One led to the small washroom and the other led to a closet. To the right was a bed against a wall and a night stand next to it. The wall my bed was against had a fair sized window looking towards the Hokage monument. It was one big square room really.

I caught Shikamaru looking around. "It's not much but it's a place to eat and sleep so I'm not complaining." I told him with a shrug. He smiles at me. "I think it's a perfect place." I smiled back at him.

"Well come over and sit and I will start to get the food ready." I say. He sits on one of the bar stools and I went to the grocery bag to take out the things I needed while putting the rest away.

While cooking we talked about what has been happening since we graduated from the academy. I told him about our A-rank mission and he looked impressed. He also told me about all of his missions that he went on. We even complained about the D-rank mission of catching that blasted cat.

Twenty minutes later our food was finished cooking and I put a full plate in front of him. "Hope you like it. I don't usually cook for other people except Iruka-sensei." I tell him. He took a bite and his eyes widen. At first I thought I did something wrong with the food but then he speaks. "This is really good Naruto. You would make somebody a good house wife someday." He smirks and yet again I blush. Instead of answering him I eat my dinner.

Once we were both done I took the plates to the sink. "You can go sit over there while I do the dishes if you want. I shouldn't take too long." I wave my hand in the direction of the table and my bed. He nods his head and gets up to do just that and I start to work on cleaning the dishes.

When I was done I turned around to talk to him only to find him fast asleep on my bed. He must have been more tired then I thought. Oh well I don't mind but I do only have one bed and no couch so we are going to have to share. I shrugged my shoulders and went to get ready for bed then climbed in next to him. I couldn't help but think that tomorrow morning was going to be interesting.

_To Be Continued….._

AN: not much action in this chapter but it still was long! I need to go out and buy a bigger note book with more paper. A cheep one at that (Thank you Wal-mart!)

Can't wait to read your thoughts on my story so make sure you review!


	6. Hell er Training Begins!

Title: Scattered Roses

Title: Scattered Roses

By: Kichijouji

Fandom: Naruto with random Bleach!

Warning: Will have Yaoi content in later chapters

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a cold at the moment. -.-

AN: Sorry about updating so late but I have a very good excuse…..I am sick with a cold again so I've been taking tons of cold pills to help get rid of it….I don't think you want to see my writing skills while I'm on cold pills….if you think it's bad now then you can only imagine it afterwards. O.o Anyway here's the update (Finally) so I hope you like it.

CH 6: Hell….er Training Begins!

Waking up feeling warm and safe in the morning wasn't something Naruto was use to. That had to be the first indication that something wasn't as it should be. The second was that he could hear as well as feel someone else breathing on his neck from behind. Instead of panicking like any normal person would do, he just thought about what he did yesterday.

Finally remembering about Shikamaru coming over and falling asleep on his bed, Naruto tried to get up, key word tried. Sometime during the night Shikamaru must have rolled over only to have his arms wrapped around Naruto's mid section with his front to Naruto's back.

Naruto chuckled quietly to himself, 'who knew Shika liked to cuddle, though this would be a tad embarrassing if he were to wake up at the moment.' So with that in mind Naruto tried to remove the arms around his waist without waking Shikamaru.

Just as he almost had the arms off all the way they tightened and a voice spoke behind him. "What's the matter, don't you like being held in my arms?' Shikamaru chuckled as Naruto turned bright red. "Shika you jerk! If you were awake why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked annoyed. "Didn't feel a need to besides it was amusing watching you try to remove my arms and not wake me. Why are you in a hurry to leave bed anyway?"

Naruto sighed and sat up in bed. "I have to meet Ero-Sannin at eight and it is now seven so I have to get ready. Besides don't you have training today as well?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Ero-Sannin? Who's that?" Naruto smacked his own forehead for his forgetfulness. "I forgot to tell you yesterday but I got myself a sensei. He's a real big pervert hence the name but he seems like he could teach me a few good techniques." Naruto said as he climbed out of bed and collected his cloths for the day.

Walking into the bathroom, Naruto left the door open a crack in order to talk clearly to Shikamaru as he changed. "He taught me the water-walking exercise yesterday and is suppose to teach me something new today." He said while getting ready.

Walking back out Naruto looked towards Shikamaru, who was still lying on his bed. "Does blueberry pancakes sound good for breakfast?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded before placing his arms behind his head. Naruto walked into the kitchen area and started preparing breakfast.

"Are you going to sleep on my bed all day?" Naruto asked as he pulled out the frying pan. Shikamaru shrugged. "I would if I could but like you I have to meet my sensei at eight." Getting up from the bed, Shikamaru walked to go use the washroom. By the time he came out Naruto had already made some pancakes and had placed them on a plate in front of one of the bar stools.

Sitting down in front of the plate Shikamaru noticed a glass of orange juice sitting there as well. "You work fast." Shikamaru commented. Naruto just shrugged with a smile while making his own plate up. Sitting down beside Shikamaru, Naruto started to eat. Once they were both finished, Naruto took the dishes and put them into the sink for later.

Walking towards his nightstand, Naruto took out his hairbrush while pulling out the ponytail he had his hair up in before starting to brush his long silky hair. He did this untill a hand on top of his brush stopped him. Naruto turned to Shikamaru questionably but Shikamaru just directed him to sit on the bed with his back facing Shikamaru. Taking the brush from Naruto, he started to brush Naruto's hair gently for five minutes before putting it into a high ponytail.

Giving Naruto his brush back Shikamaru spoke. "You should really wear your hair down more often because it looks better that way but since you're going to be training I didn't think you would want it to get in the way."

Shikamaru looked towards the clock before standing up. "Well I had a great time with you but I have to go home to change from yesterdays clothing before I can meet up with Asuma and go back to Hell….I mean training. I'll see you later." Laughing, Naruto waved Shikamaru goodbye before leaving himself shortly after.

(Naruto's POV)

I walked into the clearing that I was supposed to meet Ero-Sannin in only to find that he was already waiting for me. "Took you long enough Gaki. I was starting to think you would never show." I shrugged. "You told me to meet you at eight and it is exactly eight o'clock now." I said with a smirk and he grumbles but doesn't say anymore on the subject.

Getting up off the log he was sitting on Ero-Sannin started to speak of the plans for the day of training. "Listen up Gaki. I have two jutsu's that I'm going to teach you this month; one of which will take longer to learn then the other so you might not be able to learn it in time for your match but it will help you with your chakra control."

I nod my head in understanding and before he can continue with more explanations, I ask him a question. "You're a seal master, correct?" He nods his head in affirmative. "Good, then I've got a favour to ask of you. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm going to be battling a Hyuuga for my first match which also means he can close off my chakra points. If he was ever able to seal off my chakra any time during the match then I want a back up source that does not include the Kyuubi. So I was wondering if you are able to place a seal on me that would contain a portion of my chakra that I could release at any given time. I want the seal to be able to take about 1/10th of my chakra everyday and store it away, that way by the time I need it the chakra would be a huge amount."

Ero-Sannin looks at me with surprise for about five minutes before speaking. "You really have everything planned out don't you kid? Well anyway, I can do as you requested but it's going to take about a hour out of your training today." I shrug my shoulders for I really don't care. The sooner I get this done the better for it would give the chakra in the seal time to grow.

(Normal POV)

Jiraiya took out a bowl and paint brush out from the folds of his shirt while instructing Naruto to take off his. "I need some of your blood put in this bowl. About half way up should be good." Taking a kunai out of his holster, Naruto cuts the palm of his hand over the bowl letting his blood poor into it. Once it was half way full he walked to the river and washed off his hand of the blood. The wound already started to heal.

Jiraiya instructed Naruto to lay flat on his back on the ground before he began to make sealing markings on Naruto's arm and the ground around him. This process alone took about forty-five minutes to do because the symbols had to be done perfectly. If even one was drawn wrong then it could either not work at all or change into a totally different kind of seal witch could also kill Naruto.

It took another fifteen minutes to make the hand signs in order to complete the sealing. When it was completed an intricate design of swirls and lines glowed around Naruto's left wrist before going black.

"That should do it Gaki. Now remember, you can only release the seal once and then it will be gone for it isn't a permanent seal. All you need to do in order activate it is smear blood on it and concentrate on the chakra in the seal. You don't need to use chakra to activate this seal because that would defeat the purpose of it. If the Hyuuga were to seal off your chakra then it would be useless." Jiraiya explained and Naruto nodded in understanding.

Getting off the ground, Naruto stood in front of Jiraiya. "So what was the first jutsu you wanted to teach me?" He asked curiously as he pulled his shirt back on. "Well since you have long hair, I thought it would be a good idea if I taught you the Underworld Spines which causes your hair to turn into sharp spikes that can cover your whole body and pierce through almost anything. If you were to use this jutsu then the Hyuuga wouldn't be able to hit your chakra points." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto smiled to himself while thinking 'looks like I don't have to go to the library anymore.' Jiraiya showed the hand signs to Naruto then preformed the jutsu himself to show him how it was done. After that he sat on a log and watched Naruto have a go at it.

On Naruto's first try he didn't produce enough chakra resulting in the spikes hardly covering him. He added a little more chakra every time he used the jutsu untill finally at sundown he had it down so that he could cover his whole body except his face.

"OK Gaki, that was good enough for the first day. Meet me same time and same place tomorrow. We will probably spend the rest of the week working on this jutsu untill you have mastered it. If you get good enough then the only hand seal you would need to use is the ram seal." Jiraiya said while walking out of the clearing. Naruto just sat on the ground panting before making his way home for the night.

The next few days went as following. On the second day Naruto had to practice holding the jutsu as long as possible which happen to be only four hours before he would pass out from exhaustion. Third day he practiced moving the spikes the way he wanted them so they didn't just stick out in one spot. What use would they be if the opponent could just attack in between them? The fourth day was spent trying to get the spikes thicker and get them to stick further out. The last three days were used to learn how to do the jutsu with only a ram hand sign. This would be useful if an Uchiha was an opponent because then they couldn't copy the jutsu.

(Naruto's POV)

I couldn't help but feel happy that I mastered the jutsu while I made my way home from training. It was hard to do but I did it. No thanks to Ero-Sannin. He just sat there on the log drinking sake. I shouldn't really by complaining though and just be happy he's willing to teach me.

Looking up from the alleyway I was walking through, I caught a glimpse of a shinobi jumping overhead. Now this wasn't really unusual since I do live in a shinobi village but something just didn't seem right. Deciding that I have nothing better to do I follow the shinobi to a deserted building. Glancing around the corner I see our proctor, Hayate I think his name was, talking to a sound shinobi before they both attacked each other.

I don't know really what was going on but what I do know is if I don't do something quick then Hayate was going to be killed. So with that in mind I unravel my zanpakuto from it's bindings on my back and mutter the word shatter. My blade broke into rose petals before I directed them to attack the sound shinobi. He didn't even know what hit him before he fell to the ground dead.

(Normal POV)

Hayate coughed into his hand before turning to look at Naruto, who at the moment was calling his zanpakuto back towards himself. "Thanks for the help Uzumaki; I might not have been able to survive if you didn't. If you don't mind could you accompany me to the Hokage's office?" Hayate asked and Naruto nodded his head. Hayate turned back towards the body and used a fire jutsu to burn it then he moved to start the trek to the Hokage's office.

(Hokage's Office)

"Hokage-sama, there is an urgent matter we need to discuss." Hayate said getting straight to the point as he and Naruto entered the office. Putting down his pen, the Hokage put his full attention to the two standing in front of him. "Good evening Hayate, Naruto. What brings you young men here so late?"

Hayate bowed before speaking. "I don't really know how to put this so I'm just going to speak bluntly…Sound and Sand are planning to attack Konoha the day of the exams." Both the Hokage and Naruto gapped at him. "And how exactly do you know this?" The Hokage asked in disbelief.

"When I was taking my night-time stroll I came upon two shinobi having a conversation. One being a Sound shinobi and the other being a Sand. I didn't recognize them but didn't really think of anything being suspicious, that was untill I heard the word evasion. I decided to listen in and that's when I heard about their plans to evade the leaf village. After hearing enough, I decide to make my way here to tell you but I guess one of them caught my movement and followed me intending to 'shut me up'. If it wasn't for the young Uzumaki here then I would have been dead." Hayate finished.

The Hokage sat in his chair mulling things over for a bit before speaking. "Thank you for this important information. I shall call a chunnin/ junnin meeting tomorrow morning. For now the two of you should head home and get some rest." He dismissed the two before going back to thinking up a plan.

Walking out of the office, Hayate turned to speak to Naruto. "I am indebted to you for saving my life. If there is anything you need please tell me." Naruto mulled this over for a bit before coming up with an idea. "You are a swords master correct?" Hayate nodded before Naruto continued. "I use I sword in most of my fighting moves but it was all self taught so there isn't much technique to the way I move. I was wondering if you are willing to help me with that."

Hayate thought this over before coming to a conclusion of it being fair. "Alright I will teach you. Meet me at training field nine every morning from 5-7. That should be enough time for me to teach you some things before you meet your sensei for your regular training." And with that said they both went their separate ways to go home.

Naruto left with a big grin on his face. 'Looks like it was a good thing I followed my gut instincts again and saved Hayate. Now I have two sensei's to get me ready for the exams.' He thought to himself.

_To Be Continued………_

AN: Oh where, oh where could my reviews have gone? Oh where, oh where could they be?

There you have another chapter…again I am sorry about the delay. Hopefully the next one will be up quicker. I tried not to make Naruto learn too quickly with the techniques he learns but still learn faster then normal people…I don't want to make him seem really super powerful because then there wouldn't be any fun in that.


	7. sorry so sorry

so...i know i havent updated in like forever and im sorry...i loved this story and how it was going but a little thing called life dicided to bite me on the bum.

I wont be able to write anymore (why the long wait) I just dont have the time anymore. I work 2 jobs 7 days a week for about 10 hrs a day (which means i have nooooo time for anything.)

If i could I would but i cant. I rather work to keep a roof on my head and food in my belly.

Again i'm reeeeeaaaaallly sorry. I know i suck for not finishing it. But if anyone wants the story to complete they can have it :) 


End file.
